Archer and Ashlyn’s Love story
by mariahdoby13
Summary: She was a troll and he's a party crasher they fell for love at first sight but Archer's brother don't wanted to be together. But they can't let it happened between them. I come up in my head so yeah. So it's my story, (Art by Heartforhumanity, aka vermillionsky)
1. Troll and the party crasher

**Hello, Everybody here's my story of Archer Pastry X Oc, here it is. It's rated T then maybe have a strong language in it. Sorry about that everyone. **

**Here it is.**

* * *

Poppy and Branch discussing about the daily activities for the trolls.

While they were trying to find out more adventures they're going on.

Archer was standing there leaning against the wall watching Poppy and Branch talking that he wasn't in the mood to hear it since he helped the trolls from the party crashers from invading the troll village.

At least trolls thanked him about what happened by stopping every party crasher from it.

* * *

A yellow troll with orange hair tied in a high ponytail with her hair down to her waist, orange nose, green eyes and wore a sleeveless red dress sitting near the flower meadows picking the flowers making a flower crown looking at the skies are beautiful crystal clear with the sun shining above her looking at made her smile softly.

She sighs softly, before lying on the grass and looking at the flower

Of a beautiful red poppy looking at it began to pluck the leafs of it.

She looked at it before she sighed.

"Sometimes, I wanted to find someone to love to be with. Ain't that right?..." The yellow troll asked about the pink dove who chirps at her in response.

The troll smiled as the dove landed on her shoulder who looking at the trolls doing their jobs or busy singing and doing parties.

"Someday, we'll find out who's the one Persephone."

Persephone chirps as she flew off the yellow troll before she giggled.

As her bird kept chirping a lot.

Archer was walking around seeing some of the trolls were just falling in love or singing can't help falling in love with you.

He started to look at them bitter not listening to that song.

"Ugh, someone make that troll to shit about that crappy love song!" He thought while walking passes them while they were singing love songs. Archer actually hates that while he was just trying to walking away.

Persephone was chirping flying around but passed Archer who is annoyed. "Ugh! Go away bird!" Archer swat the pink dove with his hand, not caring about its pain.

"Dumb, bird." Archer muttered before he turn his heel away not until.

"Persephone!" The voice cried while Archer not caring to hear it.

"Excuse me! Hey!"

Archer was getting annoyed.

"What do you...-" Archer was cut seeing the yellow troll looking at the yellow troll with Orange hair picking up the dove.

He stood there seeing her frozen.

"That wasn't very nice, to sway my pet bird." She said as she notice him frozen.

"Um...Sir? Hello?..." She asked looking confuse about why he stood there frozen in shock.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Archer was frozen never seen the troll before he laid his eyes.

"Who is that girl...?" He thought as he heart raced faster in skipping beats still frozen.

"Is She the one?"

* * *

**A/n **

**Hey there I hope you enjoy it? **

**Sorry if it's short here's my first chapter of it. Excuse me I'm gonna update my stories for now. And Valentine's Day is coming up and yes I am going to write love storie of broppy thanks for reading.**


	2. Is she the one?

Archer still standing there frozen never laid his eyes on the girl before, seeing her eyes were green as beautiful emeralds. Her hair is beautiful orange sunset waving around.

Archer was still frozen seeing her.

The troll looked at him still confuse and spooked while her pet pink dove Persephone, Who chirps at him.

"Persephone, Uh? Are you ok?" Archer shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Uh, Yes!" Archer said grinning nervously.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"W-What...?!" He asked didn't pay attention he was looking at her beautiful pure forest green eyes.

"I said, what's your name?" She asked while petting Persephone her pet bird.

"Oh, uh my names, Pastry...No! Racher! No! Uh Cracher no nonno I mean! My name is Archer! Archer Pastry!" He said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

The yellow and orange looked at

Him before she was tilting her head.

"Nice to meet Archer." The yellow troll said.

"Uh...You know I gotta to go bye!" Archer dashed away in embarrassment to hide in the tree.

* * *

Ashlyn just stood there, quiet as Persephone flew and land on her as Persephone chirps before looking at her. Ashlyn petted her gently.

Archer looked at her as she left and sighed placing both of his hands on his face looking at the ground sighing.

Cooper was walking passed him with the basket of cupcake, before he notice him.

"Hey Archer! What are you doing there?"

Archer looked at him as he sighed.

"I met someone..."

"Ooh! Who was it?! Was it a boy or girl?" Cooper asked close on Archer's face. "It's a girl..."

"Ooh! What's her name?!"

Archer sighed.

"I don't remember her name...She was a yellow troll with beautiful orange hair and green eyes..."

"Woah, you got to know her a lot!"

"But There's a lot of trolls with yellow skin and orange hair...I couldn't see her..." He sighed walking away.

Cooper thinks in his head before shrugging and doing his own thing.

Archer sat near the rock watching the trolls playing in the sand and the water, and collecting shells.

* * *

Archer sighs feeling a bit the feeling he's missing. Suddenly he sees the blue troll and indigo troll holding hands watching the sunset of their romantic date.

Archer felt that feeling of his chest as he touch it to feel his heartbeat that feeling of thinking of that yellow troll with orange hair.

He sighs in disappointment as he pick up a twig and drew the ground did not remember her appearance.

Suddenly the troll with pink hair and blue skin went up to him with a bucket of seashells looking at him what he was drawing.

"What are you doing?..." The blue troll asked, as Archer stops drawing began clearing the drawing not letting a troll see him. He threw the twig away.

Looking at the troll who is a girl.

"N-Nothing!" He said stuttered a bit.

"It looks like your drawing something?" She said looking at him as Archer was nervous a bit.

"I wasn't...You didn't see nothing!" He said began to walk home.

He then saw the same yellow troll with orange hair, he saw her again with beautiful red dress, with vibrant green eyes shines.

Archer felt his heart racing too much, he grasp his chest.

"Why is my chest beating to fast...?!" He thought. He began to panic. "Am I having a heart attack?! What's happening?!" He thought.

The yellow troll with orange hair began to walk away to her pod.

Archer then said to himself. "Come on Archer! Stop being nervous! Come on!" Archer smacked his forehead to snap out of it and shaking it and thinks about The yellow troll with orange hair.

In his future was him and the yellow troll getting married, forward was the troll pregnant with his unborn child, cuddling close Then their child was born.

And their child growing up getting married. Suddenly something hit him in the head hurting him.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" Archer looked around was Smidge throwing apples at him.

"Hey Archer!" She said tossing glitter balls that hit him. "Ow! Hey be carful!" He winced in pain at them.

"Sorry!" She cried. As she starting To throw more glittered balls at the snack pack.

Archer looking at the yellow troll who is picking berries.

"I need to talk to her...Cooper's right I need to get to know her." He said. Checking his breath and fix his vest and shirt as he began to inhale and exhale, grinning happily. "Now to impress, her but how...?" she thought and snaps his fingers of his old disguise.

"I knew it my old disguise! She could love it!" Archer pulls out his old red glittered troll costume and puts it on right now.

"Now, to impress and show time!"

* * *

**Hello again **

**Here's my second one of this story. Here you go everyone. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and good night. **


	3. Her name is

**Happy late Valentines day everyone sorry for waiting... **

** Valentine's Day. I was gonna draw Broppy or other fanfic to do. It was a rough Valentine's Day I have school test that is rough for me and stuff that gives me a hard time. **

**Reviews**

**chipmunkfanNo.1: I ****am curious about your plans for this story. I also look forward to finding out more about Ashlyn's personality. I could see this sort of see Archer reacting like this if he ever developed a crush.**

**I've given my constructive criticism on Instagram. What you choose to do about it is up to you. Good luck with your writing and wish you all the best. God bless you!**

* * *

Archer had his glittered Troll disguise, red troll and purple hair, looking around things to impress the yellow skin and orange hair in a red dress.

"Come on Archer, what does she likes?" He thought.

Looking around to see beautiful red roses that yellow troll with blue hair watering the flowers with a hose, humming happily.

"Roses! That's it! She'll love it!" He grabbed them and pluck it more then he then hissed in pain after one of the thorns cut his palms,

He then hisses in pain. "Ow..." He ignored the pain,

He began to went up to her. He was nervous to meet her.

He's afraid that she'll recognize his voice and true self being a party crasher ain't easy since he was a scout to the party crashers. That his own brother trying to invade troll village, but he saved everyone by helping Poppy and other trolls.

Archer kept holding flowers.

"Remember don't screw this! She's a nice girl with beautiful hair...Wait take that back! Oh dammit! Okay...Okay, okay, stay cool. Don't mess this-" He thoughts were cut off by someone calling his name.

Was the same pink troll went up to you.

"There you are Archer I've been looking-" Archer covers her mouth and pulls her in to be quiet so the yellow troll with Orange hair didn't see him.

Archer looked at the pink troll who pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Archer, What are you-"

"Shh!"

"Seriously what are you doing-"

"Shh!"

"Will you stop shusing me!"

"And will you stop yelling at me!"

"Okay, why are you wearing your disguise?" She asked.

"I...I...Staying in character. Hehe." He faked grinned, while Poppy looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay...Tell me the truth. I know you're not planning a lot of party crashers again, I thought you have a change of heart?"

"What?! I do! It's just...It's just..." He stuttered.

Cooper went up to them. "It's because he's in love!" Cooper shouted as Archer's face blushed madly. "Shut up!"

Poppy looked confused but then realized as she gasped. "Oh really! Archer, you didn't tell us you're starting to find love interest."

Archer blushed waving his hands denying it. "Am not!"

Poppy and Cooper smirked. "Wow! A party crashes interact with a troll that he has his first love!"

"Shut up!" Archer yells in rage and embarrassment.

"Awww! He told me he met a yellow troll!" Cooper exclaimed to Poppy who smiled brightly began to sparkle eyes and squeal happily.

"Awww, you got to meet her,"

"Well, I can't let see the true form of me. So I had to wear my own troll costume." Archer said wearing his costume had his Bouquet with flowers he was holding.

"But What is wrong to be your true self as a party crasher she won't react that." Poppy said.

As Archer stays in his costume.

"I'm sorry. I'm staying in this, to impress someone but no thanks."

Archer said walking away from them got flowers for the yellow troll with orange hair.

The yellow troll with Orange hair wore red dress picking flowers

But didn't notice the red glitter troll smiled nervously.

"Ahem, I believe theses flowers are for you." He said as the yellow troll looked at him as she saw him giving her flowers.

"These flowers for me?" She asked while flushing in pink blush lightly.

Archer smiled nervously. "Y-Yes, for you." He handed them for her as she smiled looking at him while looking at the roses.

"Roses, I love roses how do you know I love roses?" She asked looking at them, Archer blushed nervously.

"Uh...I...Uh...My names Archer Pastry!" He said shaking her hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Archer you have the same name as the person I met with same name." She said.

"Uh, that might be the other person with other names." He said.

"And your name?..." He asked her name trying not to be awkwardly.

"My names Ashlyn." She introduce herself as Archer felt his heart beating out his chest.

"What is this feeling in my chest?"

He thought gripping his chest.

"Uh...See ya later Ashley! Ah! I mean Ashlyn." He scrambled away as he hid behind the tree.

He sighed. "Come on Archer! Maybe, you should stop being shy! And come on! What's this feeling if...I was...In love?..."

Archer thought before he shook his head not thinking about it.

Archer walks away suddenly

The twins hair wrapped around his waist pulling him as he yelped loudly throwing him to the chair.

"Hey! What's all this about?!" Archer demanded as Satin and Chenille went up to him.

"Poppy, told us you met a girl so we're helping you dressed nicely! For the date."

"Yeah!"

"No no no! I can't!"

"Why not! You got to look nice, and you're wearing that troll costume?!" Satin pulls it to reveal himself.

"There you are! But still!"

"I can't let her see like me!" Archer pulls his costume up.

"Can you please let me be as what I am!"

"Why not?!"

"Come on Archer, we need to help you!"

The twins pulls him as Archer muttered.

"This is my hell..."

* * *

**Here's my chapter 3 of this story. Happy late Valentine's Everyone, and have the love for everyone! **

**Happy Presidents' Day and Valentine's Day everyone, sorry for saying that a lot but I have trouble forgetting stuff a lot. **

**I was gonna planned of deleting it. But I can't...**

**So yeah. **

**See ya everyone! **


	4. Staying in disguise

**Hey Everyone sorry for not updating for months back was Feburary.**

**Since I have school work a lot applied to almost to** **a** **transition and college. And was in amount of stress due to school. since I get told to be responsible for things, I'm always be resonsible with my things. **

**I hope you have a good Friday Everyone. **

* * *

Archer's costume was being pulled off by the fashion twins trying to model him.

"Okay, Okay, get off! What are you doing?!" Archer trying to get out but the twins were helping him.

"Why?" Satin asked.

"We are just trying to help you. Poppy and Cooper told us that you met someone!" Chenille said.

As Archer blushed.

"Uh...Yeah...I mean! No I'm not!"

"Stop lying! Your the sweetest guy!"

"Yeah! Make over!" The twins powdered Archer's face while he's muffled in his face, struggling a lot.

Archer gets up see his disguise his off.

"There you go!" Satin said.

"No, no no no! I need to wear this!" Archer pulls his disguise on.

Chenille looked at him tilted his head.

"Why not?" She asked. "The trolls know you're true self, why can't you?"

Archer blushed lightly as place his costume on.

"I...I can't let her see me..." He said sinking down blushing.

Poppy went up to him.

"Come on Archer, She'll know your true self all Trolls knows your the kind party crasher, that you have a big heart." Poppy said poking his chest.

Archer looked at her and looks embarrassed.

"Yeah...I know...but still I'm staying in the disguise. For now on."

"But Archer-"

"Poppy, please what if she's sees me as a weird party crasher who likes destroy things?"

"She won't."

"Thanks ladies. But I'm gonna stay in this." Archer said pulled his disguise up as he left to find Ashlyn. Leaving Poppy, Satin and Chenille astonished.

"He just lost it..." Satin said.

"...Yeah..." Chenille replied.

Archer was walking passed the trolls looking and finding the orange troll with yellow skin, wore a red dress. With green eyes.

He was finding her.

**Sorry it was a short chapter. I'm gonna update more of this sooner I'm gonna write More songs in the story of this. I hope you like this chapter?**


End file.
